Danny of The Blitz Team
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Danny left Amity Park to become a Zoid Pilot, and becomes a member of the Blitz Team, but trouble brews overhead. With the help of his new team, can Danny stop The Backdraft Group, and save planet Z? Read, and FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I had set up a poll earlier in the year asking what sort of crossover I should do next, and Danny Phantom/Zoids won. So, here we are! Just thought I should let you all know ahead of time, but Bit Cloud won't be in this story. I apologize to all of you Bit fans out there. In this fic, Danny left Amity Park at the age of eighteen because he was tired of his parents constantly pushing their ideals of ghost hunting on him, as well as just about everyone else in town mistreating him. He finds himself on the battlefield where the Blitz Team first fights the Tigerz Team, and... Well, why don't you guys just read, and find out?**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything pertaining to Danny Phantom, or Zoids! But if I did, Bit and Liger Zero would've gotten some more versatile conversion units!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Judge Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Flashbacks/Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A New Teammate! The Blitz Team VS. The Tigers Team Part 1!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids.<span>

The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line, and sharpen their skills against one another!

Battle mode approved. Area scanned. Battlefield set up.

Ready... FIGHT!

* * *

><p>Out in the middle of a remote desert, we see a young man with a cargo truck. The man stood at about six foot four inches tall. He had black hair that spiked forward, a muscled build like that of a martial artist, ice blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. How he got it is a complete mystery. He was currently wearing some strange clothing unlike what most people wear. <span><em><strong>(Think Van's clothing from when he's an adult in Zoids Chaotic Century.)<strong>_ This is Danny Fenton. Although he's stopped going by the name Fenton for some time now.

"Jack pot!" Danny said as he loaded a Dibison cooling unit into the storage compartment of his truck.

You see, Danny is a Junk Dealer who searches the battlefields of Zoid battles for any useful parts that get left behind, repairs them, and sells them to Zoid Parts Dealerships. He's been saving up his earnings so that he can buy a Zoid of his own.

Danny soon heard a whistling noise. He looked up to see something fall into the ground. Once the smoke cleared, a giant white capsule rose up from the crater that had formed upon impact. It opened up to reveal a white robot with one blue hand, and a red hand. This is a Zoid Battle Judge.

"The area within an eight mile radius is an official Zoid Battlefield. Danger! All unauthorized personnel must leave the area immediately!" The Judge said as he issued a warning.

"Looks like a battle. Maybe I should scope out the competition." Danny said.

He looked to his right to see three Zoids walking onto the field. They were all giant yellow beasts that resembled saber tooth cats with giant guns on their backs.

"Saber Tigers..." Danny said in amazement. He looked over to his left and saw the other team which was composed of three totally different Zoids.

One of them was a giant Texas longhorn with a widespread cannon on its back.

The other was a wolf with blue armor plating, and an orange visor shielding cockpit. It also had a long range rifle mounted to its back.

The third looked to be a giant lion with huge fangs, and a bright orange visor shielding the cockpit. The head and body were a bright blue color, while the legs were a steel black color.

"And on that team we have a Dibison, a Command Wolf, and a Shield Liger." Danny decided to get in his truck.

"It'd be better if I stay out of the fight, but that doesn't mean I can't watch." Danny said to himself as he activated the cloaking system of his truck.

"Area scanned... Battlefield set up! The Blitz Team vs. The Tigerz Team! Battle mode 0982! Ready..." The judge raised its arms, and crossed them over its chest as a gong sounded in the background. **"FIGHT!"**

The pilots needed no further motivation to begin the fight, and charged in to do just that. Danny saw that those Sabers had a good strategy. Pick off their opponents one at a time to cripple their forces. First they took down the Dibison to take out the enemy's heavy hitter, then they took down the Command Wolf after it took down one of the Saber Tigers by blasting its right foreleg out from under it. Now they planned to take down the Shield Liger.

But when they lunged, the Shield Liger's pilot activated the Energy Shield allowing him to easily barrel through the two remaining sabers with ease. Unfortunately, their computer systems haven't yet frozen. They got back up, and began to give chase firing at the Shield Liger the whole way. That's when disaster struck. The Shield Liger tripped over Danny's truck not only resulting in the Shield Liger getting bombarded by heavy fire from the remaining Saber Tigers, but it also caused the battle to be canceled.

Danny got out of his truck holding his head in pain. He was bleeding pretty bad from his head, and left arm, but he paid his injuries no mind. His main focus was helping that Shield Liger pilot. Whoever it is more than likely has injuries far worse than his own, and needs immediate medical attention.

He rushed over to the Shield Liger, and forced the cockpit open to reveal a man with brown hair, and light skin who was still conscious, but in serious pain. The man looked up to see Danny trying to get him out of the cockpit.

"Who are you?" The pilot asked. "And what are you doing on this battlefield?"

Danny finally managed to get the man out of his liger. Without answering, he began to assess the overall damage. This pilot had suffered from a broken arm, a few bruises on his torso, and a mild concussion. Seems like he got off lucky this time, but who knows what could happen the next time.

"Looks like you've taken one heck of a beating. Try not to move so much. I'm gonna apply first aid." Danny ordered as he took out two sticks, and a roll of bandages.

He then placed both sticks on the sides of the pilot's arm, and began wrapping the bandages around to make a splint. that was when the other two pilots showed up. The one who was piloting the Command Wolf was a man with lightly tanned skin, long hazelnut brown hair that fell to his mid back, a well muscled frame, and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with a blue vest over it, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and two green bands around his arms. He also had an air about him that screamed mercenary.

The pilot for the Dibison was a woman of above average height, just reaching up to Danny's chin. She had light red hair that looked almost pink, fair skin, and green eyes. Both she, and the Command Wolf's pilot looked to be around Danny's age. _**(If someone can get me an accurate description of Leena Toros from the Blitz team, that would be most helpful. I can use that description to fix this chapter.)**_ She looked to be a complete hot head, and not one to listen to reason very easily. And boy howdy, does she look mad right now!

"**Who the heck do you think you are, butting into our battle like that?!"** The woman asked while yelling in Danny's face. "**If it wasn't for you, we would've beaten those lousy tigers! Hey! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

Danny was listening to her, but midway through he yelling, Danny started walking over to his truck. He then turned his truck back onto its wheels, opened the storage compartment, took out a part, and gave it to the woman. She instantly recognized the part as a Dibison cooling unit.

"Here. I found that cooling unit before your battle started. Use it to repair your Dibison. Based on where those missiles hit, I'd say your Dibison's cooling unit is nothing but scrap metal now." Danny explained.

Without waiting for a response, Danny closed the storage compartment, got into his truck, and drove off leaving three very confused members of the Blitz Team. All three of them were very confused by this guys behavior. Normally, most people, man OR woman would be fearful of the female pilot when she got mad. But this guy just brushed her temper aside as if he were just dealing with a cranky three year old! How did he DO that?!

"Who the heck was that guy?" The Command Wolf pilot asked.

"Beats the heck outta me." The Shield Liger Pilot responded.

"Well whoever he was, he looked pretty shady…" The Dibison pilot said adding her two cents.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Later That Night: Toros Team Base…<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Quick note, I will be using the team's real names from this point forward.)<strong>_

The members of the Blitz Team were all sitting in the living room of their team base. They were pretty depressed about their current losing streak, and this battle didn't do anything to raise morale. The team leader, doctor Toros let out a depressed sigh as he ran a hand over his face.

"We're lucky the Zoid Battle Commission rescheduled our battle with the Tigerz team. But with Leon down, we're at a disadvantage." Toros informed.

Another member of the team, a boy who looked no older than fourteen with short, spiky black hair, a slightly tan complexion, and brown eyes shook his head. This kid is known as Jamie, and he's the Technician, and strategist for the Blitz Team. But right now, he's got bad news.

"Even if he could still fight, our hands are full with repairing the Dibison, and the Command Wolf." Jamie said in slight despair. "There's no way we can go into battle with only two Zoids!"

Doctor Toros began to get an idea. It was risky, but it just might work.

"There's that Berserk Fury…" Toros began. However, his idea was quickly shot down by his daughter, Leena, who is the pilot of the Dibison.

"No way, dad! You know how that Zoid is!" Leena said.

"It lives up to its name by going berserk as soon as someone steps into the cockpit." Brad added. "Not to mention it has no armor. And as far as we know, it doesn't have any weapons worth mentioning."

"Then I'll borrow Jamie's Pteras." Leon said as he tried to get up off the couch.

Unfortunately, like his Shield Liger, Leon was just far too damaged to go into battle. His arm was now in a sling, and he had bandages wrapped around his forehead to help with a small fracture in his skull.

While the Blitz Team was talking about what to do about the next battle, Danny was by the front door. He drove over to their base to apologize for his interference in their last battle, but their doorbell wasn't working. Whoever their maintenance guy was, they certainly weren't doing their job right if they missed something like that. So Danny decided to go around through their hangar. He saw that the repairs for their Dibison, and Command Wolf were going well.

'_Thanks to that cooling unit I gave them, the Dibison should be battle ready by as early as tomorrow morning. Their Command Wolf's not looking to bad either.'_ Danny thought to himself.

That's when his eyes settled on the battered Shield Liger. Liger type Zoids were incredibly rare nowadays because of the war all those years ago. Having one, let alone being able to PILOT one meant that you were either rich, or a great warrior. Seeing one like this made Danny very unhappy.

'_Those Saber Tigers are RUTHLESS! They didn't have to go as far as they did with this Shield Liger! It'll be a miracle if they can even get this thing ready for CASUAL travel.'_ Danny thought.

His eyes soon drifted to a different Zoid. It looked like a giant black Tyrannosaurus Rex that was made of metal. It had red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and it had strange red knobs on its legs, feet, tail, and shoulders. The strange thing about it was that this Zoid appeared to not have any armor.

"What is this Zoid? It's not a Genosaurer, and it's nothing like the Geno Breaker. What are you?" Danny asked the Zoid as if it was alive.

The lights suddenly turned on, and an alarm began blaring. Out of instinct, Danny began to make a run for it. He saw a shadow coming down from above, and rolled to the left, narrowly dodging a net by the skin of his teeth! Detecting no other traps in the area, Danny got up, but didn't relax his guard. That's when the Blitz Team walked into the hangar.

"Would it kill you guys to not scare the life out of someone?!" Danny asked ready to fight if need be.

"**YOU?! What are YOU doing in our base?!"** Leena asked more than a little angry.

Leena would've continued her assault, but Leon stopped her.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? You didn't tell us when we met on the battlefield." Leon asked.

"The name's Danny. I'm a Junk Dealer who's constantly on the move in search of discarded parts-" Danny explained before being interrupted by an irate Leena.

"**More like junk STEALER! That truck you have parked outside our base was loaded with parts from MY Dibison!" **Leena said accusing Danny of being a thief.

This didn't please Danny at all. He gives them the part they need in order to fix up her Zoid, and THIS is how they thank him?! With theft accusations?! So he decided to give this girl a piece of his mind! _**(Not literally, mind you.)**_

**"Who do you think you are, accusing me of STEALING?! I FOUND that cooling unit way before your battle even started! Did you even bother to ASK if the cooling unit was missing from your Zoid beforehand? HUH?!"** Danny asked, getting in Leena's face.

Leena still didn't believe Danny, but she did like how he wasn't scared of her. That earns him a few good points in her book.

"I still say you're a thief, but fine, I'll humor you. Jamie, was the cooling unit missing when you started repairs, or was it still there?" Leena asked the young tactician of the team.

Jamie scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. He really would rather stay out of situations like this one. It's better for his overall health.

"Actually, it was more like shrapnel." Jamie informed. "I had to pick all of the pieces out one by one before I could install the new one."

"Thanks for the help, by the way. If it weren't for you giving us that cooling unit, we'd be way behind on our repairs." Leon said. "By the way, how are you holding up? You had your own fair share of injuries."

That caused Leena to shift from angered menace to worried, overprotective mode. She remembered seeing all of the blood on Danny's arm, and his skull, and now she felt kinda guilty about her earlier actions. Danny lifted his sleeve to show quite the nasty gash in his arm. It was deep, but it wasn't bleeding as much as it was before.

"Thanks for your concern, but trust me it's only a mild concussion, and a flesh wound. I would've taken care of it myself, but I used the last of my medical supplies to help you out mister..." Danny trailed off.

"Oh, sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Leon Toros. This is my sister, Leena, and our teammates, Brad, and Jamie. The man behind me is Doctor Toros." Leon explained while introducing everyone.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all under slightly less hectic terms. But tell me, is there any chance I could use some of your medical supplies?" Danny asked. He was looking kinda pale. Seems like blood loss was beginning to take its toll.

About a half hour later, Danny was sitting on the ground of the hangar while Leena stitched up the gash in his arm. They had to disinfect it beforehand however, so it was taking a bit longer than either of them would like.

"I don't know why you didn't save any of your equipment for yourself." Leena said as she was stitching up the gash while applying pressure.

"Like I said, it was the last I had." Danny explained as if he was talking about something as simple as the whether.

"How are you not even flinching? Do you even feel pain?!" Leena asked.

"Well, let's just say because of my past I have incredibly high pain tolerance. Something like getting stitches while I'm awake is like getting a little bug bite." Danny explained.

Leena let out an exasperated sigh once she was done stitching up his arm. She then began to wrap bandages around his arm to keep the stitches from coming undone.

"You are really something else. First you help us, and THEN you manage to get medical help from us! Is this how your life always is?" Leena asked.

"Nah, not all the time." Danny said. He then looked back at the mystery Tyrannosaurs type Zoid. "By the way, what's the deal with THIS Zoid?"

"This one? We call it the Berserk Fury." Leena explained. "Some dealer conned my dad into buying it. Dad fell for it, because Tyrannosaur type Zoids are rare. But because of this Zoid's type rarity, and our current losing streak, we haven't been able to get any armor for it. And so far, no one's been able to pilot it."

"You mean no one knows how?" Danny asked. Leena shook her head no.

"It isn't that. This Zoid lives up to its name by going berserk if someone tries to pilot it. Even going so far as to eject someone who steps into the cockpit! And we can't use it in battle due to its lack of armor." Leena explained.

Danny looked at Berserk Fury in amazement. Such a Zoid deserved to be out there on the battlefield, not cooped up in a hangar collecting dust.

_'Berserk Fury... Something tells me that you would be an amazing Zoid if you had the right partner. Someone who didn't treat Zoids like giant machines, but as living beings. I myself feel as if I am not worthy of the honor of being your pilot...'_ Danny thought to himself.

As if sensing Danny's thoughts, Berserk Fury's eyes began to blow red. Leena was about to give Danny a blanket so he could sleep, but she heard a low, reptilian roar. She turned to look at Danny who was staring at Berserk Fury.

"Did you say something?" Leena asked.

Danny looked at her, and shook his head 'no'. They heard the same roar again, and looked up to see Berserk Fury crouching down to Danny. This slightly freaked them out, and the two of them took a few steps back. Well, actually Leena was TOTALLY freaked out. The two of them were wondering what Fury wanted, when the Zoid moved its snout in front of Danny, and opened its head from the eyes up revealing its cockpit.

"Okay, this is strange. Berserk Fury has never done anything like THIS before." Leena said to herself.

She observed the Zoid's behavior. It had honestly never done anything like this before, as far as the team knew. In fact, it almost looked like it wanted Danny as its pilot. But that just wasn't possible! Was it? The Berserk Fury let out another growl wanting Danny to get into its cockpit.

"You want me...?" Danny asked. He looked at Leena for permission since this was one of her team's Zoids. Leena couldn't really speak right now, so she just nodded in approval. Danny got into the cockpit, and the seat belt came down to keep Danny in the chair. The Cockpit then closed, and Berserk Fury began to raise its head back into the air. Following Leena's instructions, Danny began pressing buttons in order to turn on Fury's systems.

"I don't understand why they were being so paranoid. You're not going berserk at all." Danny said thinking out loud.

That's when the Berserk Fury reared its head back, and let out a loud roar. Leena's face showed up on the comm. link looking confused and scared.

"Danny, what's going on?!" Leena asked. She didn't like the looks of this.

Before Danny could answer, Berserk Fury took off running. It was surprisingly fast for a two legged Zoid.

"DANNY, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?! STOP THE BERSERK FURY!" Leena said wondering what the heck was going on.

**"I'm TRYING, but the controls are unresponsive! I'll try to bring Berserk Fury back, but I have a feeling I'm gonna be a little late!"** Danny called as the Berserk Fury ran out into the moonlit desert.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I'm gonna stop it here, for now. I'd like you all to let me know what you honestly think about the story thus far. Also, I plan on giving the Berserk Fury conversion units of its own, and I'd like you guys to help me out with that. If you are going to send an idea for an armor unit, let me tell you the requirements for it.<strong>_

_**1. Must include a name, color, and structure design! **_

_**2. Must include what field of battle it works best in!**_

_**3. Must include a list of Strengths, and weaknesses!**_


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

_**Well, here we go again, readers. Now comes the actual Zoid battle! However, I'm still accepting ideas for armor units for the Berserk Fury, just so you guys are aware. So if you guys have any ideas, it will definitely be a good idea to send them in. So now that we got the author's note out of the way, I think I'll just get to the story and...**_

_**Zeke: Roooaaaarrr.**_

_**SaurusRock625: Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot to do the disclaimer! Thanks a million, Zeke.**_

_**Zeke: *Friendly Growling.***_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Zoids!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Judge Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Flashbacks/Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Blitz Team VS. The Tigerz Team Finale!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's EXACTLY what happened, Leena?" Dr. Toros asked.<p>

Leena had just briefed the team about what happened with Berserk Fury that night. Everyone had their fair share of doubt about Danny even though he had helped them, but they didn't expect him to take one of their Zoids. He just didn't seem like that kinda guy. But needless to say, Leena was pissed off by their doubt. She knew for a fact that Danny wouldn't steal their Zoids, and she should know. She was there when Berserk Fury ran off.

**"I've already told you guys like five times already! Why don't you believe me?!"** Leena asked with steam literally beginning to come out of her ears.

"Hold on..." Leon said as he knelt down to examine the mark left by Berserk Fury's jaw. "How did Danny even manage to get into the cockpit with only one arm, and steal the Berserk Fury?"

"I told you, Leon, Berserk Fury lowered its head to the ground so Danny could get in! Then it just ran off! Danny told me that the controls were unresponsive. Oh..." Leena explained before realization dawned on her, and everyone else.

"But that Zoid has never let ANYONE pilot it willingly!" Jamie exclaimed in shock.

Dr. Toros was surprised by this revelation, but he soon got a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>***With Danny, And The Berserk Fury***<strong>_

* * *

><p>Berserk Fury was still running like no tomorrow, and unfortunately, Danny couldn't do anything to stop it. He was still in the cockpit doing everything in his power to try and stop the runaway Zoid, but the controls were still unresponsive. Finally, Danny gave up trying to do this on his own.<p>

"Man... How do I get it to stop? **FURY, JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME?! You're an amazing Zoid. I'm impressed already! Now settle down, will ya?!"** Danny yelled.

His actions seemed to have the desired effect. Berserk Fury began to slow down into a walk, before coming to a complete stop. The Berserk Fury let out a roar rearing its head back as it did.

"You actually listened to me. Cool. Good boy!" Danny said. He took the time to look around, and found that he was in the middle of a desert area. "Let's get you back to the Blitz Team. Knowing them, they probably need some help against those tigers."

Berserk Fury growled in agreement, and took off running. Soon though, Danny saw a sight that made his blood boil. The Blitz Team was fighting the Tigerz Team again, but this time it was a two on two. Or so it seemed... One of the Saber Tigers was on the far edge of the battlefield with a cannon mounted where its paw should be, and it shot down the Dibison making it freeze. However, the other two Tigers were about to further damage the Dibison, even though it couldn't fight anymore.

"Hey Fury, whaddaya say we teach these no good Tigers a lesson in humility?" Danny asked the Zoid. Berserk Fury roared in agreement. It didn't like how these guys did unnecessary damage to its Zoid brethren. They charged in, and got between the Dibison and the Saber Tigers.

**"Back off, you pathetic excuses for warriors!" **Danny yelled.

Leena instantly recognized the Zoid, and the voice of who was piloting.

"Danny?!" Leena asked in shock.

"Are you okay, Leena? Sorry I took so long, but I guess Berserk Fury here wanted to get up and stretch its legs." Danny said.

The judge suddenly appeared on Danny's Comm. Screen, and began to speak with him.

"Zoid recognized as Berserk Fury, owned by the Blitz Team. Warrior unrecognized. Warrior, state your name!" The judge ordered.

"Daniel. Put me down as Danny. No surname." Danny said.

The judge then gave Danny a Zoid Gear, and a registration number to enter into it. Once he was all registered, the battle continued. Danny started by running right past the other two Sabers.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Leena asked wondering why Danny was running.

"There's a third Saber Tiger at the edge of the battlefield that they're using as a fixed weapon! I saw it on my way here!" Danny explained.

On the far edge of the battlefield, the third Saber stood there. The pilot was going into a small panic attack, and firing in random places as Danny charged at him with the Berserk Fury. Danny managed to take him out relatively easy using the teeth of his Zoid.

But the other two Sabers were beginning to try and gang up on him. Their shots were missing the Berserk Fury entirely, but the shockwaves caused by the impact of their missile fire was making things difficult for Danny.

"Man, how am I supposed to fight back without any weapons?!" Danny asked himself.

Suddenly, Danny heard a beeping sound, and looked at one of Berserk Fury's monitors. It was showing a diagram of Fury, but three certain words caught Danny's attention.

"Charged Particle Cannon...?" Danny asked himself.

The Berserk Fury reared back its head releasing a loud roar, fanned out the segments of its tail, lowered its anchors to take the recoil, and opened its mouth to reveal a cannon barrel inside. Meanwhile in the Hovercargo, Jamie was monitoring the whole battle, and saw what Danny was planning to do.

"DANNY'S PLANNING TO USE THE CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON!" Jamie exclaimed.

"DANNY, DON'T USE IT! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO USE THAT WEAPON WITH NO ARMOR!" Dr. Toros said trying to reason with Danny. But the young pilot wasn't going to listen.

"Sorry doc, but I can't obey that order. I believe in the Berserk Fury. I know he can handle the strain of this weapon!" Danny said.

Energy began to pool inside the Berserk Fury's mouth creating a golden glow as the orb increased in size, and power. Once it reached a sufficient amount of power, Danny pulled the trigger, and launched the attack.

**"Charged Particle Cannon... FIRE!"** Danny yelled.

A giant beam of purple, and gold energy was released from the Berserk Fury's mouth at a speed that was too fast for the lead Saber Tiger to dodge. The blast sliced the right foreleg, and hind leg clean off making it fall on its side, and freezing its combat system in the process. The other Saber would've retaliated, but it was quickly shot down by Brad and his Command Wolf.

"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is..." The judge raised its left hand. "...The BLITZ TEAM!"

Everyone on the Blitz Team began to celebrate their victory as the judge flew back up into space.

Back at Toros Base, Danny was standing outside looking up at the Berserk Fury. He was truly glad to have piloted such a wonderful Zoid, but he knew he couldn't stay.

"You are one amazing Zoid, Fury. But I'm a wanderer... And as such my next destination is unknown to even myself... But I'm sure you'll one day find someone else who will be more worthy to be your pilot." Danny said.

"Why don't you stay?" Leon asked walking up to Danny with Dr. Toros, and Leena.

"Yeah, I mean you did already register as a member of our team. I'm sure we could work something out." Leena said.

"Stay here, and be a full fledged member of the Blitz Team! You could still do your Junk Dealer thing as a type of side job." Dr. Toros said.

Danny was surprised that these people really wanted him on their team, but thought about their offer. He was pretty tired of sleeping in his truck all the time, and it did get pretty lonesome on your own out there. He looked back up at the Berserk Fury.

"What do you think? That sound good, Fury?" Danny asked.

Berserk Fury let out a low growl in response. An obvious yes.

"Cool... Then then let's be partners, Berserk Fury."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny: Hey, Danny here. Hey Fury, we won the battle! What? You have no weapons? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN THE NEXT BATTLE?! Next time on Danny of The Blitz Team, The Red Comet appears. Ready...FIGHT!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>There we go. A NEW CHAPTER... Is done. I hope y'all enjoy this. I also want you guys to know that I have little to no experience with writing Zoid battles, so I hope this one was good enough. Remember that I am still accepting ideas for Berserk Fury's conversion units, so feel free to send some in.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2

_**After a few reviews and much careful thinking, I have finally decided on a set of armor units for Berserk Fury! I would like to thank IrishKatana for sending in the ideas for the armor units, but I'm gonna need a little more help. I plan on giving Brad, Jamie, and Leena different Zoids than what they had in the show. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to write about it in the reviews. I promise, I will take every idea into account! Until then, please enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**Van: The following is a non profit, fan based parody. SaurusRock625 doesn't own Danny Phantom, or Zoids in any way! **_

"Normal Speech"

"Judge Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Flashbacks/Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Red Comet Appears! Naomi Fluegel VS. The Blitz Team!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids.<span>

The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line, and sharpen their skills against one another!

Battle Mode approved!

Area scanned...

Battlefield setup! Ready...

**FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Alright Danny, we're ready on our end!" Dr. Toros informed.<p>

The Blitz Team was running a few tests on the Berserk Fury to learn more about its combat capabilities, and so they could figure out what to do for armor, and weapons. Currently, they're running a test on speed and agility. They'd already run a few tests on strength and found out that the Berserk Fury is capable of biting right through an Elephander's armor. But, let's get back to the current test.

"Roger that, Doc! Let's show 'em what we can do, Fury!" Danny said.

Berserk Fury let out a roar in agreement, and started running at full speed. It was moving as fast as a Blade Liger on its own, which is pretty impressive considering the Blade Liger is the fastest Zoid in the Republican army. Once a field of boulders showed up, Danny and Berserk Fury weaved their way through those things as if it were nothing.

"This is incredible!" Jamie said in shocked surprise. "The Berserk Fury is as fast as a Blade Liger, and has the same level of agility as a Lightning Saix!"

"Now that's what I call a Zoid!" Leena praised.

Toros was grinning like a maniac. Ever since he first bought the Berserk Fury, he was certain that it had nothing but untapped potential! The only problem was its lack of desire to be piloted. That is, until Danny showed up. Now he was seeing what this Zoid was truly capable of! However, Toros had a feeling that this show of Berserk Fury's speed and agility was only the tip of the iceberg! After a few minutes, Toros decided to end the testing for the day.

"That's enough, Danny! We got all the info we need on our end." Dr. Toros said over the inter comm.

"Roger." Danny replied.

Berserk Fury slowed to a complete stop, and started growling at Danny as if it was talking to him. Danny could tell what it was his Zoid wanted.

"You're right, Fury. We need to get you some armor of your own. Maybe a weapon, or two." Danny said to his Zoid. "What would you say to Buster Claws?"

Berserk Fury let out a loud roar of approval. Once they made their way into the hangar, Danny got out of the cockpit and headed for the meeting room. When he got there, he found the whole team waiting for him. Everyone had a big smirk on their face however, which unnerved Danny greatly.

"Ummm... Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Danny asked.

Leon motioned for Danny to sit down. He did so, still feeling a bit insecure about this situation. Finally, Dr. Toros spoke up.

"Danny, the Berserk Fury is an excellent Zoid in its own right, but it can only do so much without any armor." Dr. Toros explained. "So we talked it over, and we decided to create some special armor for your Zoid!"

This caught Danny by surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear something like that today. But his brows soon knitted together. Danny knew that nothing in life is free, so he decided to cut right to the chase.

"That's very nice of you to say, doc. But my question is, how much do I owe you? I doubt you're giving me armor for my Zoid for free." Danny asked/said. The good doctor merely got a bigger grin on his face.

"Believe it or not, we're not charging you anything for this armor! We've been meaning to get some armor for the Berserk Fury since I first bought the Zoid, but since it wouldn't let anyone pilot it, we didn't know what to go with. However, since you helped us out with that problem, we now know exactly what will work with it!" Dr. Toros explained.

"Just consider it a small thank you for pulling us out of our losing streak." Brad said.

Danny was honestly shocked beyond comparison here. He honestly thought that they were going to make him pay for the armor, but to his surprise they were giving him the armor for free. Danny smiled and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thanks, doc! That's very generous of you guys. So when are we gonna install the armor?" Danny asked after thanking his team.

"We can start right now. We'll use the CAS system in the Hover Cargo to install Berserk Fury's new armor." Jamie informed standing up.

Everyone went over to the Hover Cargo to check out how this would go, but the doctor stopped them.

"Oh! Before I forget, I just got word from the Zoid Battle Union about our next Zoid battle." Dr. Toros informed.

"So who're we up against, dad?" Leon asked. Dr. Toros took out a slip of paper which held all of the information that was needed.

"It says here the Fluegels. We'll be competing against the warrior known as Naomi Fluegel. She's well known for her impressive record of having never lost a battle." Dr. Toros explained.

This caught the teams interest. Brad let out a low whistle showing that he was thoroughly impressed.

"She's never lost even ONCE?!" Danny asked. "I find that VERY hard to believe."

"Same here." Leena said in agreement while crossing her arms.

"Well, it's the truth whether you believe it or not. Also the rules for this battle are three on three ,using only six shots per Zoid." Toros further explained.

"If that's the case, then we might need to go with Jamie's Pteras. No offense Danny, but the Berserk Fury's Charged Particle Cannon takes a while to charge which makes it impractical to use against an experienced sniper like Naomi." Leon explained.

This ticked Danny off somewhat. Sure the Berserk Fury had no other weapons, but that didn't mean it was useless. He had a good idea for a temporary weapon he could use for this fight.

"Before you decide to go through with that plan, let me go to a parts dealer that I know. I've done some pretty good business with him over the years, and he owes me a favor. I can get a weapon from him, have it ready before our battle starts, and we'll win this thing. You'll see!" Danny said.

Brad just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care what happened so long as he got paid. Jamie looked a bit uncertain about such a thing. Even if Danny got all of the parts how was he supposed to construct the weapon in time for the battle? Leena, however, looked like she believed him.

"I say we go with Danny's plan." Leena said.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. She was smiling at Danny, which surprised everyone even further.

"If what Danny has planned works, it'll mean another win for the Blitz Team, and Danny will have a weapon ready for his Zoid." Leena explained.

No one could really find any fault in Leena's argument, and could see all of the good points she made. Dr. Toros didn't need any more convincing.

"Alright, we're going through with your plan, Danny! But just in case, Jamie I want you to prepare the Pteras for battle." Toros ordered.

"Right, doc. But I think we should put the armor on Berserk Fury first." Jamie replied.

Everyone nodded, and walked over to the Hover Cargo. Using the CAS system, Jamie placed the armor onto Danny's Zoid. It was truly beautiful. The armor was a stunning lavender color, and appeared to be built more around a perfect balance of speed, offense, and defense. Even though it was a beautiful armor, Danny felt like it was missing something. But for now, he was just happy that his Zoid now had some means of protection.

"Well partner, how do you like your new armor? Feels pretty good, doesn't it?" Danny asked, getting what he assumed to be a happy purr from his Zoid.

"I have to admit, Berserk Fury looks pretty badass in that armor!" Brad complimented.

"I know, right?" Danny retorted. "Well I'd love to stick around, but I've gotta go and get the parts for that weapon I told you about."

And with that, Danny got in his truck and drove off to the shop where he could get the parts that he needed. Fortunately the place wasn't too far from Toros Base, so Danny didn't have to drive for too long. When Danny got there, he went in through the back and found the old man working on something that would enhance a Zoid's natural healing factor. Danny knew that he'd have the parts he was looking for.

"Hey again, old timer!" Danny greeted.

The man looked up from his work to see his number one junk dealer. The old man buys junk from Danny, and then he uses the junk to make Zoid parts. And boy was he happy to see Danny again after so long.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to stop by after so long! How ya doin', Danny?" The old man asked, shaking hands with the young warrior.

"I've been doing better than I have in a long time, Franky! But I'm afraid that this might be the last time I'll be delivering junk to you. I've finally got myself a Zoid of my own, and I've joined a Zoid battle team!" Danny said to the old man.

"I see. It's a shame that I'll be losing business with you, but congratulations all the same my young friend!" Franky said. "So, what can I do ya for?"

Danny reached into his pocket, and pulled out a slip of paper. "I've got a Zoid battle coming up, and I need the parts for this weapon. I don't have enough money to pay it all off right now, so I'm cashing in that favor you owe me." Danny explained as he handed the paper to Franky.

Franky looked over the paper, and was certainly surprised that Danny needed something like this. This particular gun hasn't been used since the old wars, mainly because most found it difficult to calibrate. But knowing his young friend, Franky was sure that Danny would be able to make it work with whatever Zoid he had.

"Hmmm... Well, I've got the gun ya need, but the barrel is in pieces. Oh, but don't you worry! Those pieces fit together real nice, and easy! I can get the mount and the bigger pieces of the barrel loaded into your truck from here, but the smaller stuff you're gonna have to carry out through the restaurant that I also own. It's connected to the shop so don't worry about that." Franky explained.

Danny expected something like this. He thanked the old man, and started carrying the smaller stuff through the restaurant and out to his truck. But before he made it even halfway through the place, he noticed two thugs harassing a woman. This served to infuriate our young hero.

_'It's men like them that make all of us others look bad to the female populace!'_ Danny thought to himself.

He walked over, and decided to help without looking like he was doing so.

"Excuse me, sir." Danny said as he 'unintentionally' stepped on the thug's foot making him cry out in pain.

**"Hey, watch what you're doin' man!"** The first thug yelled.

"Well sheesh, no need to yell. Maybe you should watch where you step." Danny replied, feigning innocence.

The guy tried to retaliate, but Danny 'dropped a piece' and ducked down, hitting the guy's friend in the chin with the gun barrel he was holding. This caused him to be knocked unconscious. Danny stood back up, turned to look at the other would-be-rapist, and hit the other guy in the head with the part he was carrying. Danny looked at the other guy in mock confusion.

"Huh? Now what's his problem?" Danny asked himself, perfectly feigning confusion. He looked at the woman the two men were harassing, and finally got a good look at her.

She had dark red hair that reached past her shoulders, fair skin, and light violet eyes. Her clothes consisted of a red tank top that left her shoulders and midriff bare, a pair of red shorts, a bright green hair clip, and knee length red boots with yellow at the top.

_'This guy... Did he do all of that on purpose?' _The woman thought to herself.

Danny immediately recognized this woman as Naomi Fluegel. He decided to play ignorant for now. Better to not let her know that he was her opponent. Not just yet at least.

"Are you okay? Those two bozos must've been annoying." Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although I could've handled those guys myself." Naomi replied.

"I don't doubt that." Danny said with a smirk. "I have no doubts that the Red Comet can take care of herself."

Naomi's eyes widened slightly. But then she smirked at Danny.

"So my reputation precedes me. How'd you figure out who I am?" Naomi asked.

"It wasn't all that hard to guess. Red hair, red clothes, dresses like an old western cowgirl. You'd have to be a blind crow to not notice such obvious signs. My name's Danny, by the way." Danny said.

"Good to meet you, Danny. I'm Naomi Fluegel." Naomi said, introducing herself while shaking his hand.

Naomi noticed that the Juke Box was out of order, and was a bit disappointed that there was no music. But then she saw a piano on the stage, and got an idea that was just fool enough to work.

"Hey, we're a bit lost with the music here. Do you play Piano?" Naomi asked.

"I'm well versed in many musical instruments, and the Piano is one of them. Why?" Danny replied.

"Well, there's one on that stage. Why not play a song for everyone?" Naomi suggested.

Danny looked around, and saw plenty of other people giving him the same look. Danny sighed in defeat knowing that there was no way out of this one. He walked onto the stage, and sat down at the Piano. After cracking his knuckles a few times, Danny started to play an upbeat tune that seemed to lift the spirits of all of the warriors here. Unknown to Danny, Franky had broke the old juke box on purpose. He wanted to hear Danny sing that song he used to sing when he visited the shop as a little boy. After a minute of playing, a few of the other warriors in the bar joined in on a fiddle, a viola, a cello, and a violin. They seemed to know this song like the string of their bow. After a minute, Danny began to sing.

_**Danny: **__Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

_Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea! Binks' sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze!~ _

_Far across the eye can see, the sun is shining merrily! As the birds fly in the sky, as they sing out with glee!~_

_Bid adieu to everyone as we sail under the sun! Sailing on from dusk 'til dawn, and singing out as one!~ _

_Cross the gold and silver waves, changing into water's sprays! Sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea!~_

_Musical Interlude_

_Making a delivery of Binks' sake through the sea! Let be shown that we are known as pirates sailing free!~_

_Time to raise the flag up high, of jolly roger in the sky! Raise the sails, and tell the tales that never pass you by!~_

_Somewhere in the endless sky a storm has started coming by! Waves a-dancing, sails a-prancing through the wind and rain!~_

_If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near! Even so tomorrow the sun will rise again!~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

Danny then began to play the song at a slower, less jolly key. Danny was beginning to remember all of the crap he was put through during his childhood. It didn't help that his parents never did anything to... Well, help. When his 'dad' told Danny that he was being pulled out of school so he could become a ghost hunter, Danny left that same night. That was four years ago. Unknown to Danny, Leena had shown up to give him some help, and was listening to his song since he started.

_**Danny: **__Making a delivery of Binks' sake through the sea. Through today, and through tomorrow, all your dreams will lay!~_

_Say goodbye should we depart, and keep your memories in your heart! Don't you frown, and don't be down, but live to seize the day!~_

_Making a delivery of Binks' sake through the sea! Sailing on from dusk 'til dawn, and singing out as one!~_

_After all is said and done, we all end up as skeletons! Tales unending, rules a-bending, journey just begun!~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

_Musical Ending_

When Danny was done with the song, everyone in the bar was applauding his performance. There wasn't a single person who wasn't clapping, or cheering for such a soulful song. Danny gave a quick bow, and walked off the stage to finish the work he had to do. That's when Danny noticed Leena standing by the door of the bar.

"Leena? What're you doing here?" Danny asked. "I thought that you would be asleep by now."

"Well you were gone for a while, so I decided to come over and see what was taking you so long." Leena explained.

Danny accepted that answer, and loaded up the rest of the parts that he needed into his truck. He and Leena got in, and drove back to the base. On the way back, Leena asked Danny about that song he was singing.

"So, Danny... What was that song you were singing?" asked Leena.

Danny began to get lost in his memories, but he still kept himself focused on driving back to Toros base. Nevertheless, Danny answered his teammate's question.

"Binks' Sake. It's an old song that Zoid warriors used to sing in during the days of the old war between the Helic Republic, and the Zenebas Empire. I used to sing it all the time as a little boy." Danny explained while tapping the tune on the steering wheel.

Leena was pretty fascinated by this new information. She had no idea that they used to sing such a song during the old war! You learn something new every day. When they got back, Leena helped Danny unload the parts for the gun he was going to use for the battle. Berserk Fury looked at the gun, and growled in curiosity.

"I know it's not much to look at right now, Fury. But don't worry. Once this thing's put together, you'll have a new weapon to use in battle!" Danny explained.

He got to work, starting with the smallest pieces as those were the hardest to put together. Danny knew that you should always start with the hard stuff first, and work your way to the easy stuff. He found it to be better this way. Once he was done with the circuitry, Danny started to work on the barrel. Franky certainly didn't lie, the pieces of the barrel fit together like a dream. Finally, after a good three hours of assembly, Danny was hefting the gun up onto Berserk Fury's back. However, due to his arm not being fully healed, it was far more challenging than he thought it would be.

"Man… I sure could use some help here…" Danny said to himself with a grunt.

That's when he felt someone else tug on the rope. Danny turned his head to see Leon.

"Need a hand?" Leon asked.

Danny nodded, and they started to lift the gun up higher. This time it was easier to get up to where Danny needed it, and the two of them were now guiding it into place.

"You know, you could just use the CAS system in the Hover Cargo. It'd be a lot easier than doing it by hand." Leon said with a grunt. He wasn't fully recovered either, so it was just as much of a challenge for Leon as it was for Danny.

"Maybe, but a little hard labor is good for ya." Danny said.

The two managed to get the gun into place, and Danny felt some slack on the rope. He looked behind him to see Leon sitting on the floor.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just pushed myself a bit too hard." Leon explained. "Sorry if we don't have the equipment you need."

"It's fine. I always liked doing things the old fashioned way." Danny replied while anchoring the cannon to Berserk Fury.

"You used to be a Junk and Parts dealer, right? You seem to be pretty good at piloting zoids. So of all the jobs out there in the world, why did you choose that one?" Leon asked.

Danny started to climb down from Berserk Fury's back. He had a big grin on his face as he started to get lost in his memories.

"Well you see, Leon, I had this dream when I was little. I wanted to save up as much money as I could so that I could get myself a Zoid of my own. But I didn't want just a standard off-the-shelf model that are sold in stores, I wanted a partner. A Zoid that was as alive as I am!" Danny explained.

"What do you mean by 'alive'? Aren't all Zoids the same?" Leon asked. Danny shook his head in a negative fashion.

"No, Leon. Every Zoid has a soul. A personality of their very own. All Zoids have one, but those that are manufactured have a hard time awakening their soul." Danny explained.

Danny looked up at Berserk Fury with a look of pride on his face. The cannon he had installed on Berserk Fury was a beautiful lightweight weapon that was used by Command Wolves during the old wars. Sure he could've gone with one of the newer models, but Danny had faith in this gun. It had great range, was deadly accurate, and it could turn to shoot moving targets unlike the one mounted on Brad's Command Wolf. Plus, it packs quite a wallop! _**(For the design, it's the same cannon mounted on Irvine's Command Wolf from Chaotic Century.)**_

"So how do you like your new weapon, Fury?" Danny asked his Zoid.

Berserk Fury growled in acceptance, happy that it finally had a new weapon to use. Danny smiled at his Zoid.

"I'm glad you like it, buddy. It'll be a big help in tomorrow's battle." Danny said before giving a loud yawn. "Well, I'm off to bed. I need to be well rested for the battle tomorrow."

"Alright. Sleep well, Danny." Leon said before going to his own room to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>***The Next Day***<strong>_

* * *

><p>On the battlefield were Brad's Command Wolf, and Leena's Dibison. The enemy had three Zoids of the same species on their side. Velociraptor type Zoids known as Gun Snipers. Two normal colored ones, and one that was completely red except for the orange visor shielding the cockpit. It turns out, Naomi had gotten two additional pilots for the battle, but was kinda suspicious of the fact that the enemy was using only two Zoids.<p>

"So are you guys really going into battle with only two Zoids, or do you have some sort of trick up your sleeve?" Naomi asked.

"She's on to us..." Leena muttered to herself.

"Nope! No tricks here!" said a voice over the Comm. Link.

Everyone looked behind the Blitz Team's Zoids to see the Berserk Fury in all its glory standing on a nearby hill, growling in challenge. And it had a cannon mounted on its back.

"The only thing we've got is honorable fighters!" Danny said with boundless confidence.

"Danny, what're you doing here?!" Brad asked over the Comm. Link.

"I installed a long range cannon on Berserk Fury. We have them beat now!"' Danny said.

"Let's get her, Danny!" Leena said.

Naomi recognized the voice of the man who was speaking. He sounded a lot like the guy who sang at the bar last night. Danny's face appeared on Naomi's screen.

"Hey! May the best warrior win." Danny said.

Naomi smiled. "Yeah. Good luck out there, kid." she said in good sportsmanship.

Meanwhile, in the launch bay of the Hover Cargo, Jamie was struggling to activate the launch system to get his Zoid out onto the field. The poor kid honestly didn't know what was wrong with it.

"Jamie, Danny's out there! You've gotta launch NOW!" informed Toros over the comm. link.

"I would if I could, doc!" said Jamie. "The launch system for the Hover Cargo isn't functioning!"

**"WHAT?!"** asked a panicking Toros.

"Something's wrong with the circuitry!" said Jamie.

From the monitor room of the Hover Cargo, we see the Leon has a small part held in his good hand. And it just so happened to be the piece that makes the launch system function properly.

_'Let Danny show you guys the potential of his new weapon. He and Fury can win this battle for sure!' _Leon thought to himself.

While this was going on, the Judge Capsule landed, and opened up. The Judge scanned the area, and started the battle.

"Area scanned... Battlefield set up! The Blitz Team vs. The Fluegel Team! Battle mode 0982! Ready...**FIGHT!**"

The other two Gun Snipers ran into the woods to draw the team into Naomi's line of fire, while Naomi scaled the side of the cliff to get into position to snipe her enemies. Her Gun Sniper was a unique model. While most of them had two separate cockpits so one could pilot while the other sniped, Naomi's was custom made so that she could switch between pilot mode and sniper mode. This made it much easier for her battles. Danny started running up to Naomi, which surprised the others.

"DANNY, WHAT'RE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T FIGHT HER AT CLOSE RANGE FROM HERE!" Leena said.

"Trust me guys, I've got a plan!" Danny said.

He got into position at the base of the cliff, and readied his cannon. He took aim, locked on to Naomi's Gun Sniper, and fired his first shot. Unfortunately, it was only a glancing blow and only chipped a bit of armor.

_'Okay, I've got the wind speed down. Now let's check distance.'_ Danny thought to himself.

He fired another shot from his cannon, but this time the shot missed completely. Having calibrated the gun, Danny shot his remaining four shots at the base of the rock face where Naomi's Zoid was standing. All of these shots hit their marks. The others just thought that Danny had missed his shots by a mile and a half.

"...I've seen bad shots before, but you take the cake." Naomi said.

Meanwhile in the Hover Cargo, Doctor Toros, Jamie, and Leon were watching the whole battle go down.

"Now we're in trouble! Didn't Danny just use all six of his shots?" Leon asked.

"Oh no... We're doomed..." Toros said.

Back on the battlefield, Berserk Fury let out a roar. It knew that the cannon was useless now, and wanted to get rid of it.

"Alright, I hear ya Fury! The cannon is useless for the rest of this fight. Let's jettison the gun, and get in close!" Danny said.

He ejected the gun, and ran towards Naomi.

"Guys, go after the others! I'm gonna take down Naomi!" Danny ordered.

"Got it. Come on, Leena!" Brad said.

"Alright..." Leena replied.

They ran off to the wooded area in order to take down the other two flunkies that were helping Naomi in this battle. Leena looked back to see Danny charging at Naomi with Berserk Fury. She frowned in disapproval.

"Man… You're NUTS trying to take her on without any weapons!" Leena said to herself.

With a little help from its pilot, Berserk Fury ran quickly towards the cliff where Naomi had her Gun Sniper perched to snipe. Checking his radar, he saw that Leena had been taken down by one of Naomi's sniper rounds. Then two more blips went offline on Naomi's team. No doubt Brad's work. But then Brad went offline!

"Looks like it's up to us, Fury!" said Danny as he continued to charge.

Berserk Fury roared in approval, and increased speed to maximum. From her sniping perch, Naomi was trying and failing to get a lock on Danny's Zoid. It was surprisingly quick on its feet for a Tyrannosaurus type Zoid.

"I've never seen a bipedal Zoid with that kind of speed! Hm, too bad." said Naomi.

She stepped a little to the side in order to try and get a better vantage point. However, this proved to be her undoing. The cliff gave out from under her, and her Gun Sniper began to fall to the ground.

**"What happened?"** screamed Naomi.

Thinking back to when Danny had supposedly missed all of his six shots, Naomi seemed to realize something.

_'Wait, did he fire all six shots to trap me like this ON PURPOSE?!'_ she thought to herself.

Fortunately for Naomi, her Gun Sniper landed on its feet without taking too much damage. But Danny was still charging at her, and Berserk Fury's teeth were barred. Its fangs were also glowing slightly.

**"Let's win this thing, Fury! AZ BITE FANG!"** Danny said with a battle cry.

At the same time, Naomi fired a bullet from her sniper rifle in hopes of stopping Danny. But just before it could hit, Berserk Fury actually jumped over the bullet!

"He jumped over it!" cried Naomi in surprise.

"Smooth move, Fury!" Danny said in awe.

Finally, Berserk Fury landed next to Naomi's Gun Sniper, and dealt the finishing blow! The bite was so powerful, Berserk Fury actually ripped one of the Gun Sniper's missile pods clean off! The buzzer went off, and the judge called the battle.

"THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE BATTLE IS OVER! The winner is... **The Blitz Team!"**

**"Way to go, Danny! Woo hoo!" **cheered Leena.

"Don't get so worked up. It HAD to be a fluke!" sulked Brad.

Naomi stepped out of her Gun Sniper, and looked at Danny and his Zoid in respect.

"Maybe it WAS a fluke." Naomi said to herself. "But any way you look at it, that's the first time anyone's dodged MY bullet! ...That kid and his Fury..."

Berserk Fury was letting out a series of roars in victory. Danny was also happy that they had won this fight. However, he knew that there would come stronger opponents, and he would need to be ready for them. But that could wait. Now was the time for celebration! But no one even imagined that there would be some figures from Danny's past that would be coming after him very soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny: Hey, Danny here! It looks like right after we won another battle, some weirdo shows up and starts accusing me of dating Leena!<strong>_

_**Leena: Hey, Danny. Who's that girl giving me the stink eye?**_

_**Danny: What girl? Oh no, not YOU again! Next time, on Danny of The Blitz Team; The Prince Harry Champ, and the Gothic Samantha Manson! Ready, FIGHT!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sorry that this update took so long, but I was in a bit of a creative slump with this one. I hope you understand. Also, here are the names and categories for the armor units sent in by IrishKatana.<strong>_

_**Sword Armor: Espada**_

_**High Speed Armor: Velocidad**_

_**Desert Tank Armor: Tanque**_

_**Once again, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and I apologize for the late update! And please remember to send in your ideas for what Zoids Brad and Jamie should get!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'd like to thank everyone who helped me out by sending in their ideas for the Zoids that Brad and Jamie should get, and I will tell you now that I have a lot of difficult choices to make here. IrishKatana suggested that I use a Buster Eagle for Jamie's Zoid and have Brad keep the Shadow Fox, but someone else suggested that I use a Stormsworder for Jamie's Zoid, and give Brad either a Konig Wolf or a Lightning Saix. I'm probably gonna set up a poll for that, so if you guys want you can vote on the matter. But now, we go on to the next battle!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Judge Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Flashbacks"**_

* * *

><p><span>"Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids."<span>

"The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line, and sharpen their skills against one another!"

"Battle Mode approved! Area scanned... Battlefield setup!"

"Ready... **FIGHT!"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Prince; Harry Champ! The Gothic Samantha Manson! Part 1!<strong>_

* * *

><p>In a pitch black room a single Zoid is fighting a whole pack of unmanned Zoids as a means of combat training. Each shot that is fired surprisingly hits its mark every single time despite the lack of light. Once the last Zoid is defeated, the lights turn on to reveal a Zoid that is black with gold knobs here and there, and has loads of heavy arsenals on its back. The Zoid itself has the design of a Styracosaurus with two golden horns. This Zoid is known as a Dark Horn.<p>

"Blind battle simulation complete. All Rev Raptors destroyed. Perfect, Harry!" says a robot over the inter comm.

The cockpit of the Dark Horn opens up to reveal a man who looks to be about Danny or Leena's age. Judging from his choice of clothing, I'd say he's either filthy stinkin' rich due to the quality of his clothing, or color blind due to the fact that he's wearing yellow as a primary color with pink as a fuzzy scarf. But he also has a slight air of arrogance around him.

_'My name's Harry Champ. I'm a man DESTINED to be king!'_ Harry thinks to himself.

"Harry, please report to the living room! You have a guest who wishes to negotiate a partnership for a Zoid Battle." says another robot who rolled into the training room.

Harry got a confused look on his face due to this information.

"Tell them I'll be there soon, Sebastian." Harry says to the robot.

"Right away, Harry." said the now named Sebastian.

When Sebastian is gone, Harry starts talking to himself due to how confused he is.

"Weird... I'm not expecting anyone today. As a matter of fact, I'm not expecting anyone all week." Harry said to himself.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>***With The Blitz Team***<strong>_

* * *

><p>Explosions from gunfire rang throughout a desert, which was a Zoid Battlefield. The Blitz Team had been challenged by the Panther Team, and was currently locked in a fierce battle with them. Unfortunately for the Panther Team, the aim of the Hellcat pilot attacking Brad had aim that was even worse than a stormtrooper's.<p>

"Have you ever done this before?" Brad taunted.

The Hellcat pilot fired his blaster at the Command Wolf, but he missed. And Brad wasn't even MOVING! Brad smirked at his good fortune.

"Take this!" Brad said as he fired his own cannon.

It hit its mark, and froze the Hellcat's computer system causing it to fall to the ground unmoving. Leena, meanwhile, had her eyes locked on a Saber Tiger that was running at her Dibison.

"That Saber Tiger must be the leader." Leena said to herself. "Well, here's some tiger food for ya!"

Leena readied her Dibison's special attack, Burnout. A total of forty eight targeters appeared on her monitor before fusing into one, and locking onto the enemy Saber Tiger. But before she could fire, the enemy ran in the opposite direction with Danny chasing him. This forced Leena to cancel out her Burnout attack.

**"Hey! What're ya doin', Danny?! Get out of my line of fire!"** Leena Demanded.

Once again, Danny wasn't intimidated in the slightest by Leena's anger. He'd dealt with far worse before.

"He was bait! Go after him. I'll take care of the other Hellcat!" Danny said.

He ran after the Hellcat, not waiting for Leena to reply. Using Berserk Fury's tail, Danny swatted away the enemy Hellcat and made its computer freeze. Leena used her Dibison's Burnout attack to bombard the enemy Saber Tiger. With the enemy team defeated, the judge sounded the end of the battle.

"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… **THE BLITZ TEAM!"**

Danny and Leena got out of the cockpits of their respective Zoids, and went to do some business with the pilot of the Saber Tiger. Unknown to them, Harry, and a feminine figure wearing a hooded cloak that shadowed most of her face were watching from afar. Harry looked ready to blow a gasket. And I think I know why.

"**HEY! Who is that guy? And what's he doing with MY Leena?!" **Harry asked looking through a pair of binoculars.

"That's my target that I told you about. Daniel Fenton is his name, and I need you to help me beat him in a Zoid Battle so I can bring him home." answered the mysterious female.

Meanwhile, Danny and Leena were busy doing business with the pilot of the Saber Tiger.

"So you're SURE you've got the right parts I'm looking for?" Danny asked.

"Yup! Just give me a few hours to run down to the shop so I can get all of the paperwork filled out. Then I'll have the parts delivered by four o'clock this afternoon." said the pilot.

Danny nodded in acceptance. He knew that the upcoming battles were gonna get more and more challenging, so he decided to go through with his plan. He was finally getting the necessary parts for the Berserk Fury's new weapon; The Buster Claws!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I'm sorry that this chapter is only part of the actual episode, but I need to watch the episode a few times to refresh my memory. I promise to update soon, and to make the next chapter longer. Hope to hear some good reviews!<strong>_


End file.
